Arkham Conversations
by Anime Monster
Summary: Joker and Beyond Birthday have a short discussion and someone unimportant dies.


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Batman. I make no money off of this.

Author's Note: This was done for a request on the Death Note kink meme. They requested BB and DK!Joker talking, unfortunately I only saw the words BB, Joker, and talking...and well, I had to write it. There is NO sexual content or Yaoi/slash in this story.

_**Arkham Conversations**_

When Beyond Birthday was apprehended it was quickly determined that there was no where safe to put him, or anywhere that could give him the help he so needed. There was a public outcry when his young face appeared on television, the insanity plea was accepted. It was because of the Wayne Foundation, though, that he was shipped cross country to Arkham Asylum.

Secretly it was a favor for L from Batman.

It was in the recreation room for Batman's worse enemies that Beyond met the Joker. He was making Wara Ningyo out of boredom more than anything, after all he was a genius. The "orderlies" were more than content to let him sit quietly and make dolls, after all, the Joker was in the same room.

The Joker didn't take to well to newbies in the rec room that was called by the staff "The Rogue Room". Everyone had taken one look at the young person surrounded by straw dolls and decided they wanted nothing to do with at person. Except for Joker, who came right over and looked at him, blocking out the light.

Beyond looked up and said, "Good day, Jack Napier." He then looked at his completed doll and tossed it in the small, but growing pile nearby.

"How do you know that name?" Joker asked, wondering what this kid knew about him.

"I know every one's name and when they are fated to die," he said. "It's there, floating above your head. I can kill you at your appointed time, I like dismembering the best, but strangulation is enjoyable."

"So you're a killer?" Joker asked, crouching down in front of the kid. Perhaps this one would be interesting.

"The only way to surpass L would be to commit a crime that L could not solve," Beyond snarled. He ripped the doll he was creating to pieces and threw them in the pile with the other. "But L didn't even step from around the screen to solve it. Next time I will have to try harder, more people, and no suicide attempts, I think."

The orderlies looked at their worse criminal chatting with one of the best behaved criminals in the group. It made them nervous, but no one wanted to approach the Joker, there was a chance at getting stabbed just for the "humour" value.

"How many people did you kill?" Joker asked, he knew he had been responsible for over a thousand, himself, though he doubted this kid had that many under his belt, he was much younger, after all.

"I was arrested for three murders," Beyond said, beginning a new doll. "Of course, the police never linked me to the dozen that I didn't use in my plot. How about you, how many people have you killed, did you enjoy it?"

Beyond was probably going to be paroled from Arkham, eventually. He wasn't sane, by any stretch of the imagination, but he, like Riddler, was a genius, that could trick the psychologists into believing him sane. He also seemed to have a lot of patience, strange in an Arkham inmate.

"Enjoy it? It was hilarious!" Joker exclaimed before he began laughing. The Joker's laugh was high and sounded more like a cackle.

Beyond smiled and said, "Well the enjoyment is all that matters, if you don't enjoy what to do, you might as well die."

"You really like death, kid?" Joker said, getting himself under control.

"The name is Ryuzaki, I detest being called 'kid'. And when you just watch the numbers tick away and know that when they reach zero the person is going to die, of course you are obsessed with death. Take that guard over there, he'll die in a minute."

Of course, Beyond lied about his name, it was one of the pieces of his "psychosis" and he must pretend that he had these illnesses so that the doctors could believe they had cured him.

Right on time the guard clutched his chest, heart attack. Other orderlies crowded over, one tried to resuscitate him, but he was already dead, and Beyond was bored, again. He violent dismantled another Wara Ningyo. "Most of the guards here have very short lifespans, but I suppose it's because they chosen to take a job that places them around the most insane, violent criminals in the world."

The orderlies were moving the various patients out of the room. "It seems they want us to return to our rooms, of course guard-san died at an inopportune time," Beyond said, he laughed. The remaining patients and orderlies found the laugh sent shivers down their spines. It was not a human laugh. "Good bye, Joker-san, perhaps we can talk again."

That night after everyone went to bed Joker escaped, on his way out of Arkham he stopped by the cell of the kid and offered him an exit. Beyond left. Both L and Batman worried that their worse enemies were going to team up. Unfortunately for L, he could not focus on the case as mysterious heart attacks started to take the lives of criminals.


End file.
